Tools, especially hand tools, come in an abundance of forms and sizes. For example, in addition to regular hand wrenches, there are socket, ratchet and set screw key Allen Wrench) varieties. Each such tool comes in a variety of sizes. A worker may carry in his tool box a number of sizes of a number of different such implements.
While most hand tools have some operative size marked thereon, the actual size difference may be so slight that the user may have to read the size on a number of objects to find the appropriate sized tool. Obviously, this takes time. This inventor determined that the presence of a color scheme applied to tools, implements, fasteners, or measuring devices, could significantly reduce the amount of time necessary to select the properly sized instrument. A search performed revealed the following U.S. Pat. Nos., none of which significantly approaches this invention: 3,127,986; 3,749,233; 3,804,238; 3,910,412; 4,032,008; 4,155,446; 4,621,738; and 4,688,672.